Involving Aliens and Smoothies
by Nahrikira
Summary: A collection of Ben10:Alien Force short stories or drabbles. Most will at least hint at Gwevin. Some of these I already published but i decided it would be more convenient to have the all in one place. Stories are rated K-T.
1. Intervention

**My first 'Ben 10:Alien Force' story! **

**p.s. If you don't get the joke look at all the Gwevin comics floating around and notice Kevin's eager-to-please-puppy attitude around Gwen.**

* * *

Intervention

"Kevin, can you…" Gwen trailed off staring at the two boys in front of her. As soon as she had walked into the room Ben had jumped up and clamped his hands over Kevin's ears. That Kevin hadn't immediately decked Ben or made any reaction at all just made the situation stranger.

"What's going on here?"

"An intervention." Ben said as Kevin nodded with Ben's hands still over his ears.

"An intervention?" Gwen tried not to laugh.

"Kevin can't keep doing every little thing you want; he runs around obeying your slightest wish." Ben explained keeping his hands over Kevin's ears. "It's ruining his bad boy reputation."

"Oh really?" Ben nodded enthusiastically.

"But when you ask him to do something he has to obey, he can't resist. It's like you have him under mind control or something." Ben glared at his cousin, making it clear that he really believed Kevin was being mind controlled. Gwen made a mental note to take away his sci-fi movies.

"So this was his solution." She rolled her eyes.

"On no, this was my idea." He looked quite proud of himself. Gwen didn't think this was worthy of a reply and simply glared at them.

Ben smiled.

Kevin fidgeted.

Turning Kevin whispered something to Ben, who frowned looking thoughtful. Suddenly an enlightened look spread over his face, he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" Gwen wouldn't have been surprised if a light bulb had popped into existence over his head. Ben disappeared into the other room for a second and came back, dramatically flourishing a blindfold. He immediately tied it over Kevin's eyes, put his hands back over Kevin's ears, and grinned triumphantly.

"Problem solved."

* * *

**Good? Bad? I have no sense of humor? You died from laughter? Please review!**

**Personaly I think it would be better as a comic, but I can barely draw. If any one wants to draw it please do.**

**I think my favorite character in this one was Ben he's so clueless(mind control) and proud of himself. Kevins a bit ooc, oh well.  
**


	2. Names

**So second Ben 10:Alien Force story, I was actually writing a more serious story but Ben kept popping up in my head with stupid names for the aliens, I hoping this will get rid of him. This is all dialog if it gets to confusing let me know, I'll try and fix it.**

**I think I've been forgetting these, Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10:alien force or any other TV show for that matter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Names

"Artic Hounds, chilly puppies, cold dogs, frozen mutts, blue wolves, white wolves-"

"You know that last one is a real animal right?"

"Excuse me, I was creating over here. Now I have to start all over."

"Start what? Randomly combining words?"

"I thought we had a deal I don't interrupt while you're doing homework and you don't interrupt when I'm thinking."

"You should listen to him Gwen; thinking is hard work for him."

"Hey!"

"Ben all I'm saying is we're not ten anymore. They already have a name can't we use it?"

"No, it's a stupid name. Besides they don't call us by our names why should we use theirs?"

"They call us humans Ben, that's what we are."

"Kids got a point. No reason to respect a species that wants to take over the planet."

"Why are we even debating this, you two didn't have this problem with the Highbreed."

"For the record I never called them that to their face."

"Oh right Kevin, I suppose we should just let you name the aliens."

"I already do."

"Ugly, doesn't count… Ben get back over here."

"But I can't think with you two arguing."

"You don't need to think—shut up Kevin—we're not making up a new name for them."

"Come on Gwen, let the kid be 'creative'; it'll give us more time alone."

"If you even think—"

"Smoothies!"

"What?"

"We're not calling them smoothies."

"Call who smoothies?"

"Cut it out Ben."

"Can't…hear you…….brain failing…augh…need……smoothies…"

"...................."

"...................."

"Smoothies.......smoothies...........dying.......need smoothies.....or......chile fries!"

"So what were you saying about alone time?"

"The cars right outside."

"Smoothies.....no....don't leave........need help.....need smoothies....Guys? Hey guys? Oh c'mon!"

* * *

**Just in case it needs clarification when Gwen randomly says "shut up kevin" its because he started laughing when she told Ben that he didn't need to think. As for the end Ben got tired of talking and decided he needed smoothies :) **

**Please review!  
**


	3. Test

**I wrote this after three in the morning, I think its pretty funny might change my mind in the morning, but for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

* * *

Test

"Kevin is there something you want to tell me?" Kevin paused what he was doing but didn't come out from under the car. She sounded pissed.

"No." He tried to sound normal, uninterested. _What was she mad about? Had he done something? Nothing he could think of; just the normal tech deals. Maybe she had found out, no, she already knew about those._

"Kevin don't you dare pretend to be clueless about this." _Crap, he was in trouble._ "Kevin Levin get out here, right now!" He tried to slide farther under the car but Gwen was faster. He found himself being dragged out by his feet.

"What! I didn't….do…." Kevin trailed off. Gwen was holding a pregnancy test. His mind died for a second, then went into overdrive. _She not pregnant is she? I couldn't of…..but wait we haven't even….does that mean? She's seeing someone else. And he…I'm going to kill him! When I…_

"Kevin, where did you get this?" _Oh yeah, I forgot about getting that._

"At the store."

"Why!" she was really pissed. "Who do you possible know who could need one! And don't think you can say it was for you, I'm not in the mood." Gwen was pacing at this point getting ready for a good rant, Kevin was sure the whole street could hear her at this point.

"Calm down, it's—"

"Don't tell me to calm down! For all I know you're sleeping with random—"

"It's for Ben." It almost looked like she had run into a wall, she sat down hard and started massaging her temples. A full minute later she manage to speak.

"Kevin I'm going to say this real slow. Ben…is…a…boy. He can't get pregnant."

"Remember that incident with Big Chill?"

"You said that only happens every eighty years." Kevin shrugged.

"He has over ten thousand other aliens, and yesterday something really weird happened. Ben gave me some really good advice."

"He can do that every once—"

"No listen." Kevin pulled out his cell and dialed. "Ben? Yeah…remember what you told me yesterday? Tell Gwen…" Gwen took the phone amused. She was serious when she gave the phone back to Kevin.

"This is bad."

"I told you." Gwen grabbed the pregnancy test and got in the car.

"This is Ben he doesn't…he can't…"

"I know. Where to?"

"Bens, where else? We have to give him the pregnancy test."

* * *

**I think this got less funny in the middle. Anyway Please review. **

**Poor Ben he come up with a good idea and suddenly every one thinks theres somthing wrong with him. I would love to see his face when Kevin and Gwen show up with the pregnancy test.**


	4. Bored

**Sorry it's been so long collage is out so I'm stuck with no internet unless i go to the library :( I'll try to update once a week.**

**Also I want to say thanks to everyone whose reviewed and favorited so far, you guys keep me going.**

* * *

Bored

Kevin Levin was bored. He and Gwen were sitting outside Mr. Smoothies with - surprise of surprises - no Ben! Ben and his parents were away for the week and there was literally no alien activity with him gone. Kevin sighed; so no aliens to fight and no Ben to aggravate. He was _very_ bored.

Kevin wouldn't be able to do any alien tech deals this week either. That, if not always fun, was at least interesting. It would be something to do. But no, Gwen would not stand for it; and since she was on school break she could keep an eye on him all day. Kevin groaned and considered introducing his forehead to the table. He was _extremely_ bored.

Kevin couldn't even fall back on his old standby of mooning/fantasizing about Gwen. It was getting extremely hard to stare at her without getting caught. And lately, when ever his thoughts about her got over pg-13, she would glare at him. He wondered if Anodites where telepathic; maybe she was reading his mind, controlling his brain…. Augh!!!! He was turning into Ben! Kevin Levin wasn't just bored, he was going _completely insane_.

"I'm bored."

"I know." Gwen didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"There's nothing to do around here." _At least nothing you'll let me do._

"You mean nothing I'll let you do." _Damit, she can read minds_. "Stop whining, you're starting to sound like Ben." Kevin groaned again, and turned to watch the people milling around the small shop. It was then that he noticed the man at the counter was staring at him, well not at him, sort of in his direction. Kevin stared back; an idea was coming to mind…almost…almost…got it!

"I'm going to get a smoothie."

"You hate smoothies." Kevin didn't argue just got up and strolled casually over to the counter. He leaned against the wall to one side of the counter ignoring the people in line and turned to the man preparing smoothies.

"Hey! Wait your—" Kevin looked at the kid behind him, who immediately shut up, deciding that he rather liked living.

"What would you like?" Kevin made a show of studying the list which contained every flavor known to man and a few which he suspected had alien origins.

"Do you have anything besides smoothies?" He asked at last, the man shook his head no. Kevin sighed and moved his eyes to the list again, the kids behind him groaned, he was taking forever. The smoothie man nervously started to wipe the counter, then trying to sound indifferent asked.

"So you hang out with Ben?" Kevin grinned he had taken the bait.

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen him around these last couple of days."

"What'd you expect? Him to drive all the way down here every day." The man paused, his eyes flicked to Kevin who was still looking at the list of flavors.

"What…what do you mean all the way down here?" Kevin looked down at the guy he was starting to sweat.

"He's all the way up in Canada." The man licked his dry lips.

"Well it is school vacation."

"Yeah his parents thought it would give him time to settle in before school started." The man stepped back from the counter the cleaning cloth falling from his hand.

"Settle in? You mean… you mean that…that…" the poor guy was stuttering, Kevin tried to look concerned.

"He moved, didn't you know." The man started shaking his head muttering.

"No, no he can't move. He buys more smoothies then anyone. I won't make any money without out him. No, he can't move. He'll come back. He needs my smoothies." He was pacing now and Kevin decided to give him another push.

"He moved to Canada, and he's never coming back."

"NO!!" The smoothie man wailed he grabbed Kevin. "You don't understand; I'll go out of business without him. He buys as much as all my other customers combined. You have to bring him back!" Gwen arrived just as the man fell over foam coming out of his mouth.

"Kevin, what did you do?"

"Nothing, he was liked that when I came over, I swear." Gwen raised an eyebrow then grabbed Kevin by his ear and yanked.

"Ow! Okay okay! I might have, maybe, sorta told him Ben moved away forever." Gwen sighed but didn't release him.

"You probably gave the poor man a heart attack." She leaned over the counter to see the man twitching on the floor. "It's okay, Bens coming back." She glared at Kevin. "Apologize."

"What? Why?" She yanked his ear again "Ow! Quit it! Okay! I'm sorry, happy? It was just a joke." The man stood up wiping his mouth.

"A joke, just a joke. Hehe, young people are always so funny." Kevin looked defensively at Gwen.

"I told you I was bored. Hey, what are you doing?" Gwen towed him in the direction of the car.

"We're going to the store."

"Why?"

"You need more supervision."

"Huh?"

"I just haven't decided whether a leash or a playpen would work better."

* * *

**In the end I think the idea of kevin tormenting the poor smothie man was more interesting then the actual story. Please review!**


	5. Car

**I'm not dead! Or to be less dramatic: Here's a new story after an incredibly long break. And I'm very behind the times as far as the show goes so if you reveiw (please) don't say anything about the lastest series (ultimate alien or somthing like that) I've only seen a few episodes.**

* * *

**Car**

"This is all his fault."

"Ben, he has a point, so this was probably not the best time or way to raise the issue. It doesn't mean we just dismiss it."

"Gwen they got away. The bad guys got away, is that even registering with you? I don't care what his reasons are, catching bad guys is always first priority."

"We'll get them next time."

"Whatever, they most likely paid him off."

"I'm right here you know." Ben ignored him, but Gwen dropped back to walk next to him.

"You could at least say you're sorry."

Kevin looked down at her and raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "You want me to lie?" He said in a high voice and then dropped the act. "As long as my cars all right I'm actually okay with how things went."

"Oh your car, yes the all powerful car, whose safety is much more important than the safety of the earth!" Ben ranted into the sky.

"You'd feel the same way if it was your car getting trashed every time we fought!" Kevin yelled back.

"Kevin I understand" Gwen said trying to calm them down "but don't you think three miles was a bit excessive?"

"If anything it's not far enough, between flying, lasers, getting thrown, blowing up, shockwaves, and various mechanical beings going on a rampage…" He paused. "Actually next time it might be safer to just put it into orbit and beam down."

"You can do that?" Kevin shrugged, then immediately stumbled into Ben who had stopped walking, he grabbed for Gwen and the three of them fell in a heap.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh yeah, like I fell on top of you on purpose."

"Will you two cut it out! And whoever is sitting on my leg get off." They untangled themselves.

"What's the deal, why'd you stop?"

"I'm tired of walking."

"So get used to it."

"No I'm done." Ben sat down; he didn't look like he intended to move anytime soon.

"What do you want me to do Tennyson, carry you? If your legs are tired use your wings, cause I'm not driving back to get you."

"Ben please, don't do this now, I'm tired I just want to get home and go to bed."

"Well if mister paranoid over here had driven us all the way you wouldn't be so tired."

"I am not paranoid, every time we go on a mission my car gets scratched, or dented, or, or blown up!" Ben just glared and didn't reply. Kevin turned his back to Ben, walked a little ways down the road and did some glaring of his own. After about five minutes of neither one of them moving Gwen let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I'll be in the car when you two work this out." Neither one of them replied.

*****Fifteen Minutes Later*****

"I'm cold"

"Hmmgh."

"Gwen's not gonna let us leave till we talk about this."

"Mmmm-hmm."

"Soooo…if she asks, we talked."

"Whatever Tennyson." They walked back to the car. "WTF! Where's my car?" Or where the car was supposed to be.

Ben picked up a napkin that glowed faintly purple. "I have a feeling were in trouble."

"Give me that." Kevin read at the note.

Kevin your being an idiot

Ben your being stubborn

Have fun, Gwen

P.S. Thanks for the hotwiring lessons Kev,

you where right it did come in handy.

"This is all your fault!"

"Why? You're the one who taught her how to hotwire the car."

"You're the one who gave her driving lessons!"

Ben sat down "Does it really matter at this point?"

Kevin looked at him for a minute, then blew out a frustrated breath and sat next to him. "I guess not."

"Think she's gonna come back?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, couldn't think of where else to go with it. On the plus side I think I getting better at keeping them in character.**

**please reveiw**


	6. Disbelief

**This one was inspired by episode #16 of Ultimate Alien: Forge of Creation. Ten-year-old Ben is adorable! The whole episode was funny, except, you know, for the depressing ending. Anyway I saw clips of the episode on YouTube before hunting down the full thing, and imagined them having a much more difficult time convincing Ben that Kevin isn't evil, that is untill Gwen gets creative.**

**Next Evenings Edit: You know I should really wait to publish these stories for a few days after I write them, or at least not publish them at two in the morning. For those of you who already read this chapter I just added a few sentances.**

* * *

**Disbelief**

"Nope, sorry, I'm not buying it."

Gwen was getting annoyed; somehow she had ended up being the only one trying to convince Ben (the ten-year-old one) that Kevin was not evil anymore. Come to think of it the boy's always left this sort of thing up to her. "Come on Ben think, if he was evil why would he be with us?"

A scowl replaced the sulk on young Ben's face. "I don't know! Maybe…maybe he tricked you; maybe he's just pretending to be good."

Kevin shrugged "I could be." This earned him a glare from all three Tennyson's.

"There, see, he admitted it. Now let me kick his ass!"

"Dude, you are so not helping." Ben said (the sixteen-year-old one).

Gwen placed a hand on the younger Bens head stopping his headlong rush at Kevin. "Stop it, no ass-kicking!"

He looked up at her and grinned, "You said ass." Then he burst out laughing. Resisting the impulse to slap Ben upside the head (barely), Gwen tried to think of a solution. Ben laughing was really not helping; she had forgotten how obnoxious he used to be. Not that he wasn't still obnoxious, but at least he was past sticking his tongue out and laughing at words like ass and booger—at least most of the time.

Ben came over and crouched down to his younger self's level, apparently deciding to help. "Cut it out, we need to get going. Just accept that Kevin's on our side now."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"Is not."

"Is too." Well, so much for an intelligent argument there; obviously it was going to up to her, because the Ben's where getting nowhere.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here…" And know it looked like Kevin wanted in on the circle.

She ground her teeth in frustration it shouldn't be this hard, she had six years on the kid. Wait…something about that last thought…six years…right she was more mature, how could she use that? An idea formed, and Gwen smiled, it wasn't a particularly nice smile. She knew how to convince him, and if some part of her argued that she was descending to his level, well, there were side benefits.

Ben (both of them) noticed her smile and the argument abruptly stopped. "What?"

Gwen straightened and gestured to herself, "Look, you believe I'm Gwen, future Gwen or whatever?"

Ten-year-old Ben shrugged, "Sure dweeb."

"And, you believe this is Kevin, right?"

"Yeah," His eyes narrowed, "Kevin Eleven."

"Will you let the eleven thing drop already, kid do I look elev—"

Gwen shut Kevin up with a hand over his mouth. "You also believe this is you, right?" She pointed at the older Ben.

"I guess so," Ben had his arms crossed and the sulky look had returned. "What's your point?"

"Just this," and she turned to Kevin and kissed him. She hadn't intended it to be more than a quick kiss, but unlike the last time Kevin didn't just sit there dumbstruck. The next thing she knew his arms were pulling her closer, and her hands where entwined in his hair. Somewhere behind them—and far enough away to be unimportant—someone was gagging.

"Aghhh stop, okay, OKAY! I believe you he's not evil!"

"Alright guys, cut it out, you're going to give him…me…whatever, permanent brain damage."

* * *

**I think she got carried away, oh well. Hey, giving Ben brain damage is always a plus, at least it is if he's your annoying cousin.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
